<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bobbing for Apples by grovestep</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27238417">Bobbing for Apples</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/grovestep/pseuds/grovestep'>grovestep</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crushes, First Kiss, Halloween, M/M, Misunderstandings, SEP era</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:40:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27238417</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/grovestep/pseuds/grovestep</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The SEP doesn't allow the celebration of holidays. Gabriel Reyes always finds away around that, until SEP golden boy Jack Morrison is assigned to his bunk. </p>
<p>Written for the 2020 Overwatch Fall Exchange</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Overwatch Fall Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bobbing for Apples</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slynx/gifts">Slynx</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the Overwatch Fall Exchange that I hosted! I really hope that you like it, Slynx! I hope it's Halloween-y enough, the story kinda got a mind of its own.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Soldier Enhancement Program discouraged the celebration of holidays in any form or fashion. Soldiers inducted into the program were encouraged to leave their past lives behind. They were to be reformed and remolded from the base up, becoming perfect war machines. Worldly attachments only hindered them from accomplishing that goal. </p>
<p>That didn’t stop the recruits from celebrating in secret. </p>
<p>Gabriel Reyes was notorious around the barracks for his covert holiday celebrations. For Easter, he hosted a late night egg hunt after the superiors had left the base or went to bed. The “eggs” were ping pong balls he had spent a month pilfering from the rec center. By the time Easter rolled around, he had a small mound of plastic balls under his bunk. He meticulously decorated each one with Sharpie, hid them around the barracks, and tasked the recruits willing to participate with finding them. The one who found the most won Gabriel’s bottle of whiskey he’d managed to sneak on base when he was inducted. </p>
<p>Everyone was eager to see how he would celebrate Halloween. </p>
<p>Gabe was not as thrilled. </p>
<p>A month before October, he had been assigned a new bunkmate when his last…”dropped out” of the program. Everyone knew you either left a super soldier, or a slightly-enhanced corpse in a bodybag. His roommate was replaced with Jack Morrison, the golden boy of the SEP. He was like a bumbling golden retriever, eager to please and always obedient. Gabe suspected if Jack caught wind of his Halloween plans, he’d rat him out to the superiors. The man had a hard-on for the rules and always looked distressed when Gabe even insinuated a violation. </p>
<p>Gabe cast a sideways glance at Jack, who was sprawled on his bunk in nothing but boxers. He was fast asleep with his cheek pillowed against his arm and drool slowly seeping from the side of his mouth. Gabriel took a deep breath, ripped his eyes away from Jack’s washboard abs, and focused on the fact that this man would nark on him for wearing non-regulation socks, let alone planning an entire Halloween celebration. He narrowed his eyes. He would just have to be strategic about it. He’d evaded the higher ups with every holiday festivity so far, which included some very raucous bottle rockets for the Fourth of July. Surely he could evade the suspicions of a blond country boy.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Jack Morrison did not make it easy. </p>
<p>The blond man always seemed to be around when Gabriel was scheming. Gabe could spot his goofy grin and golden aura from a mile away. He was always just around the corner, or making his way across the cafeteria to sit with Gabe, or up reading in bed through hours of the night that Gabe would usually use to plan. Gabe barely had the time to get the word out about the location of the celebration - the rec center gym. He hated to admit that he enjoyed Jack’s company, but he would never say it out loud. He knew he couldn’t get attached, not after his last bunkmate. It was better to keep his distance, no matter how stunning the man’s smile was, or how nice his ass looked while he squats before bed. Gabe urged the thought away and tried to focus on the plan.</p>
<p>Gabe memorized Jack’s schedule. The man was like a well oiled machine. He got up, did a pre-breakfast workout, left for breakfast, went to training, came back to bunk to nap, left again for lunch, did a post-lunch workout...Gabriel had it all mapped out on post-it notes he kept in the top drawer of his desk. He also knew that Jack was included in today’s round of injections, and that he was toward the bottom of the list. It would take at least an hour of standing in line, and up to another hour of injections and monitoring. It gave Gabe the perfect opportunity to work on his costume. </p>
<p>Gabe was well versed in the art of sewing. He had picked up the talent from his mother, who stressed to him the importance of the skill. It would save him money in the long run with how often he ripped his clothes. He smiled at the thought of his mother as he threaded the needle and pushed the end through the fabric to begin his first stitch. Sewing distracted him from the thoughts of war, the SEP, and all the atrocities he’d witnessed through both. It was just him, the needle and thread, and the fabric. Gabe worked himself into a gentle monotony, a small smile on his lips.</p>
<p>“Hey, Gabriel, what’re you doing?”</p>
<p>Gabe’s back stiffened as Jack’s voice sounded just over his shoulder. He attempted to nonchalantly scrape what he was working on off his desk and into his lap. He looked over his shoulder at Jack, who had his head cocked to the side in curiosity. Gabe glued on the best smile he could muster. “Jaaaaack, you’re back early. The injections go well?” he asked through gritted teeth. The golden boy moved like a damn ghost, without a sound.</p>
<p>Jack rubbed his arm and averted his eyes. He sat down on his bed with a <i>whump.</i> Gabe noticed the sweat that beaded on Jack’s forehead. Jack shrugged and sighed. “Feel like shit, if I’m bein’ honest,” he said. He still had a bit of an Indiana twang to his voice. He looked up at Gabe, his blue eyes filled with curiosity despite the obvious post-injection pain he was in. “What did you have on the desk that you don’t want me to see?” </p>
<p>“I’m just patching some of my fatigues,” Gabe said. He couldn’t meet Jack’s eyes. He didn’t know why, but it felt wrong lying to the guy to his face. Sleight of hand was one thing, but looking into those cornflower blue eyes and straight up lying felt like kicking a puppy. </p>
<p>Jack gave Gabe an incredulous look. He was more astute than he let on. Gabe realized he had no idea how long Jack had been looking over his shoulder before he made his presence known. “I didn’t know they issued scarlet red fatigues,” Jack said with a half smile. </p>
<p>Gabe ran his thumb over the red velvet lining of the cloak he was sewing. He’d had to jump through hoops to get the material. It was <i>very</i> hard to strip an expensive velvet chair in the main office lounge without being noticed. It was doubly hard to frame the incident on the visiting ambassador’s ridiculously large cat. He wasn’t going to let this cornfed boy scout ruin his efforts and the best damn Dracula costume the SEP had ever seen. “I didn’t know that it was any of your business,” Gabe snarked back. </p>
<p>The look on Jack’s face made Gabe’s heart drop to his stomach. Jack frowned and knit his brows together. He ran a hand through his blond hair and sighed. It made Gabe want to reach out, to grab his wrist and smooth down his hair. It was such a sudden compulsion that he had to consciously stop from acting on it. Gabe gripped his desk and looked away. </p>
<p>“I know we’re just bunkmates,” Jack said, “but I thought we were past that schoolyard hostility bullshit. We live together, so if you have a problem with me, just settle it now. I don’t need this on top of potentially lethal injections every month.” The kicked puppy look was wiped off his face, now. It was replaced with a stony facade that revealed no other emotion than grim resignation. Jack squared his shoulders and stared straight at Gabriel. </p>
<p>“Yea,” Gabe said as he drew in a breath. He turned in his chair to face Jack, dropping the cloak beneath his desk in the process. “Yea, I do have a problem. I don’t like how you have this ridiculous boner for following the rules. It gets on my damn nerves.” He stood up out of his chair and looked down at Jack. Jack didn’t avert his gaze, but drew up his eyebrows in surprise.</p>
<p>“What?” Jack asked. “I do not!” He got up off the bed to be eye level with Gabe. “Where the hell did you get that idea?” </p>
<p>“People talk, Jack. You have a reputation for being up the supes’ collective ass,” Gabe said. </p>
<p>Jack took a step forward so he was nearly chest to chest with Gabe. Gabe swallowed thickly at the proximity, but managed to maintain eye contact with Jack. “You’re going to judge me based on some rumors?” Jack asked, his voice ice cold. “You live with me, Gabriel. I could’ve ratted you out for all sorts of shit you do, but have I?” When Gabe remained silent, Jack continued. “Just because I’m a damn good soldier doesn’t make me a nark. I’m tired of being treated like some spy for the higher ups when I’m just trying to survive this fuckin’ program the best way I know how.” </p>
<p>Gabriel was oblivious to the flush on Jack’s cheeks and the unevenness of his breath, but he was acutely aware of how fast his own heart was racing. Jack was close enough that Gabe could smell his cologne and the faint scent of coffee on his breath. His eyes flicked down to Jack’s lips, then back up to his eyes, but Jack didn’t seem to notice. Gabe drew in a deep breath and clenched his hands into a fist to stop them from reaching out to touch Jack, anywhere, everywhere. He hated that he felt this way about his roommate, who should drive him up the damn wall. Instead, Gabriel found it hard to stay angry with him for long. Jack looked expectantly at Gabe and cocked his head to the side in that curious dog-like gesture. </p>
<p>“I’m...sorry,” Gabe said. Though it was hard to stay angry with Jack, it was even harder to admit that he was wrong. “I shouldn’t have made assumptions about you. You’re right, I must know you better than most of the other jackasses in this program. Right down to how you mumble for your momma at night,” Gabe said and managed a grin. </p>
<p>Jack’s expression softened and he punched Gabe good-naturedly in the arm. He sat back down on his bed and scrubbed a hand over his face. “Probably didn’t need to get that riled up post-injection,” Jack said with a groan. “Now what the fuck is so bad that you thought you had to keep it from me?” </p>
<p>Gabe stared at Jack for a moment, still not sure if he should trust the man with his Halloween secret. He worried his bottom lip between his teeth before reaching under the desk and pulling out the cloak. He held it out in front of him, then whipped it around his shoulders to show off the peaked collar. Jack whistled and raised an eyebrow. </p>
<p>“Nice...but why did you think you had to keep a sewing project from me?” Jack asked.</p>
<p>Gabe rolled his eyes, “It’s a costume, jackass. I’m hosting a secret Halloween celebration.”</p>
<p>“Really?” Jack asked. For a moment Gabriel thought he fucked up, that Jack was actually going to run off to find the nearest superior and rat him out. Instead, Jack broke out into a grin. “I love Halloween! It was my favorite holiday back at home, right next to Thanksgiving.”</p>
<p>“No shit?” Gabe asked with a laugh. His shoulders relaxed and he felt himself smile unconsciously. “You don’t strike me as a Halloween guy.”</p>
<p>“I don’t? What do I strike you as, then?” Jack asked.</p>
<p>“Easter, definitely. I can see Jack Morrison in his Sunday best going to church with his ma and pa out in the country,” Gabe said with a grin. He sat back down in his chair and resumed sewing. </p>
<p>“I’m hurt, really,” Jack said and clutched his chest in mock-offense. “However you’re pretty spot on with the Easter festivities.” </p>
<p>“I know these things,” Gabe said and chuckled. </p>
<p>“Can I help you at all? Do you need any ideas?” Jack asked, suddenly eager. Gabe could picture him with a fluffy golden tail thumping excitedly against the wall. “What do you have planned so far?”</p>
<p>“A costume contest,” Gabe said and gestured one hand towards his near-finished cloak. “Gonna be at the gym.”</p>
<p>“That’s it?” Jack asked, the disappointment in his voice obvious. </p>
<p>“What do you mean ‘that’s it’?” Gabriel asked and spun around in his chair. “It’s a costume contest! What else do you want?” </p>
<p>“I just think you could do better than that…” Jack said with a smirk. </p>
<p>“What’s on your mind, Morrison? You think you can do better than me?” Gabe asked and gestured threateningly toward Jack with his needle. </p>
<p>“Better? Noooo. But can I add something to improve the festivities? Most definitely.” Jack said. Gabe quirked his brow and motioned for Jack to continue. Jack’s smirk widened. “One of my <br/>favorite Halloween activities was bobbin’ for apples.”</p>
<p>Gabe laughed out loud. “Okay, boy scout. Where are we gonna get that many apples, huh?” </p>
<p>“The mess hall,” Jack said matter-of-factly. </p>
<p>“They aren’t just going to give us the apples, Jack,” Gabe said with a snort.</p>
<p>“I’m not sayin’ we go up and ask for them. Christ, how did you get this far in planning if that’s the first thing that pops in your head?” Jack rolled his eyes. “We sneak in after hours and steal <br/>them, of course.” </p>
<p>“You’re a man full of surprises, Jackie boy,” Gabe said. He couldn’t keep the wide grin off his face. </p>
<p>“You don’t know the half of it,” Jack said, his eyes lingering on Gabe before flicking away. “So, are you in or out?”</p>
<p>“Are you kidding? I live for this shit. I’m in. Totally in,” Gabe said and reached out his hand for a shake. Jack took his hand and shook it firmly. Their palms pressing together sent electricity <br/>up Gabe’s spine. Neither man pulled away for several beats until Jack let go, a blush high on his cheeks. </p>
<p>“Let’s go tonight, then.”</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Gabriel woke Jack up at two in the morning. He had been out and about in the dead of night plenty of times to know when they were least likely to get caught. Jack groaned and shuffled out of bed. Gabe rolled his eyes and smacked Jack on the back.</p>
<p>“This was your idea, cornstalk. Get up and get going before the early birds start their morning workouts,” Gabe said as he prodded Jack along. </p>
<p>Jack grumbled and pulled on a shirt as he followed Gabe out of their room. The duo stayed silent as they crept along the halls toward the cafeteria. Gabriel motioned for Jack to duck as one of the late night security guards plodded across the hall ahead of them. They crouched against a row of lockers and held their breath. The security guard paused, let out an audible sigh, and went the other direction. They heard the sound of the bathroom door open at the end of the hall. Gabe let out the breath he’d been holding and continued onward. </p>
<p>The cafeteria was pitch dark. The only thing lightning their way was the red glow of the emergency exit signs on either side of the cafeteria. Jack took the lead, to Gabriel’s surprise. Jack reached behind him and extended his hand to Gabe. Gabe paused for a moment, confused, before he realized Jack wanted him to take his hand. His breath caught in his throat. </p>
<p>“It’ll be faster than you trying to follow me in the dark,” Jack said under his breath. “We can’t risk ramming into one of the tables.” </p>
<p>Gabe nodded, then remembered Jack couldn’t see the gesture. He took Jack’s hand in his own and tried to calm his racing heart. The electricity he felt when they had shook hands ricocheted up and down his spine again. Jack clasped his hand around Gabe’s, giving it a squeeze, before he started to tug him along the wall. Gabe gave silent thanks that Jack couldn’t see the blush that was undoubtedly on his cheeks. </p>
<p>Jack led them to the swinging door that gave entry to the kitchen and pantry. He shouldered through the door and winced as it swung shut behind them with a loud whoosh of air and a clang of metal. They paused and held their breath, waiting for the security guard to come barreling down on them, but nothing came. Jack stood up from his creeping position to his full height, pulling Gabriel with him. </p>
<p>“It’s this way,” Jack said in a whisper.</p>
<p>“How do you know that?” Gabe asked.</p>
<p>“I’m a growin’ boy,” Jack said with a laugh. “I get hungry.” </p>
<p>Gabe shook his head. He had really underestimated Jack. He let the blond man lead him through another set of doors that opened into a spacious pantry. Jack released his hand and Gabe couldn’t help but feel a wash of disappointment. Jack felt along the wall and flipped on a light. Gabe squinted against the brightness until his eyes adjusted and let out a gasp. In front of them was the most food he had ever seen in one place in his entire life. Shelves upon shelves of cans and dry goods, fruit, dried meats, cartons of juice, and bags of chips. In a barrel in the <br/>far corner, almost comically, were the apples. </p>
<p>“Holy shit,” Gabe said in awe. “What the hell are you all about, Jack Morrison?”</p>
<p>“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Jack said and gave Gabe a wink. “C’mon, we gotta be quick. Grab as many as you can.”</p>
<p>Jack left Gabe breathless as he watched the man scoop up as many apples as he could, pull out the bottom of his shirt, and use it as a makeshift pouch to carry them in. It exposed the bottom of his toned stomach and the blond hair that led down from his belly button and into his pants. Gabriel swallowed at the thought of what was at the end of that trail. Jack shot him a look out of the corner of his eye and smirked. </p>
<p>“You gonna help, or just stand there and stare?” Jack asked. He batted his eyes innocently. </p>
<p>“If you’d move over, you’re hogging the barrel,” Gabriel managed to say as he stepped up beside Jack. It wasn’t entirely false. Jack stood right in front of the barrel. Gabe had to squeeze up beside him, their shoulders brushing against each other. He started to gather as many apples as he could.</p>
<p>Jack snorted. “You’re doing it all wrong,” he said. </p>
<p>“What?” Gabe asked.</p>
<p>“Here,” Jack said, “you aren’t holding the apples right. You won’t hold as many that way.” Jack reached out with his free hand and ran it across Gabe’s stomach. The electricity up Gabe’s spine turned to pure fire. “Here,” Jack said gently, “like this.” He flipped Gabe’s shirt up akin to his own. Gabe thought he would combust at any second. Jack’s face was just centimeters from his own. It would be so easy to lean in and…</p>
<p>Jack’s apples clattered to the floor as he grabbed the front of Gabe’s shirt and pulled him in for a kiss. Gabe’s apples followed suit as his hands found Jack’s hips and held him as close as possible. The kiss made Gabe’s head dizzy and his heart race. He pulled back for a moment to mutter and expletive before he reached up to run a hand through Jack’s hair and tug him in for another kiss. He managed to take control of the situation and press Jack up against the barrel, earning a small moan against his lips. </p>
<p>“Should’ve told you about my Halloween ideas when you moved in,” Gabe said between kisses. </p>
<p>“Shhh,” Jack said as he nipped Gabe’s bottom lip. “Less talk, more kiss.”</p>
<p>“Happy fuckin’ Halloween,” Gabe said under his breath before giving Jack what he wanted.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>